


This Is Ours

by claimedbydaryl



Series: True Mates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Sharing a Bed, like extra fluffy cuddling, like tooth-rotting shit, nuzzling, welcome to softcore emotional cuddling 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimedbydaryl/pseuds/claimedbydaryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya always knew Asahi would be a good mate, and an even better father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavnsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavnsam/gifts).



Nishinoya felt the faint stirrings of foreign movement low in his stomach, roused awake by the feeling. He sat up in his bed, twisted bedsheets tangled around his legs, hair thoroughly mussed into artful spikes. He pressed a small hand to his bare stomach, anticipating the shifting pressure beneath his skin. Waiting for the concrete evidence that his body housed another developing life, half of him and half of Asahi, but wholly _them_.

“Alpha,” Nishinoya whispered in the dim light, shaking his larger mate to minimal affect. “Asahi-san, wake up.”

Asahi mumbled noncommittedly in his sleep, pulling his pillow further inwards to the natural protective curl of his body—Nishinoya had been safely enveloped by the muscled length of his alpha’s body only just before. Now, the omega frowned at his dozing mate, leaning down to nose Asahi’s stubbled cheek, fingers wrapped around his bicep.

“Asahi,” he whined, tone deliberately pitched low and needy.

Another sleep-warm reply as Asahi unconsciously nuzzled Nishinoya’s face and drifted downwards to find his neck, deeply breathing his own scent imprinted on his mate. Nishinoya smelt naturally milky with pregnancy, but it was overpowered by Asahi’s golden-glow of soft cotton and brewed tea, undercut by the barest whiff of the faded sweat and disinfect of forgotten volleyball courts.

Nishinoya paused for a moment, basking in the innate protectiveness Asahi offered through scent alone. But he was soon concerned with more pressing matters, driven by a biological instinct to share in the quiet wonders of his child with Asahi.

The omega reverted to the most basic form of communication between bonded mates, almost pleading as he shakily said, “Get up, Asahi. I need you to wake up, alpha, our pup needs you to wake up. _Please_.”

And then Asahi was blinking awake, rising onto his hands as his gaze frantically searched the room for threats before resting on Nishinoya. The omega was hunched forward to shield his stomach from the slight chill of the air, his thin shoulders swathed in a cocooned sheet.

“What’s wrong?” Asahi asked, voice tinged with his customarily nervous hesitancy. He stretched forward on his elbows, carefully brushing the sheet aside to reveal the subtle swell of Nishinoya’s stomach. “Is it the pup? Are you okay?” Asahi pressed his ear flush to Nishinoya’s abdomen, attentively waiting for the steady, healthy beat of their child’s heart, followed by the bolder rhythm of Nishinoya’s pulse.

“Just listen,” Nishinoya said quietly. He ran a comforting hand over Asahi’s scalp, pushing his loosened, silken brown hair backwards. The omega was appeased by the simple sight of his alpha so fiercely attuned to their pup’s wellbeing, lulled into a deep-rooted sense of security.

Another shift of movement, small and weak, but still awe-inspiring.

“Was that—”

Nishinoya nodded vigorously, his grin wide and bright. “Yes.”

Asahi returned Nishinoya’s action with a smaller, fond smile—but by no means was it restrained, his expression of unadulterated joy only matching Nishinoya’s at a deeper, more conservative level. Asahi dropped his gaze to Nishinoya’s stomach, almost level with his navel now. Nishinoya heard his alpha whisper a reverent thank you to the powers that dictated fate, intimately rubbing his cheek over Nishinoya’s swollen abdomen before resting his forehead just above the initial curve of their growing pup inside.

“I can’t believe you made this, that there’s a pup in there,” Asahi admitted, almost shyly.

“We made it, not just me,” Nishinoya corrected, his touch sweeping over Asahi’s head to cradle him closer. Asahi’s lips brushed over the naked skin of Nishinoya’s stomach, like a benediction.

Two muscled arms encircled Nishinoya’s waist, gently manoeuvring the omega onto his back, legs spread open as Asahi settled between them. Asahi balanced his considerable bulk on his elbows as not to burden Nishinoya with his own weight, rubbing his cheek lightly over Nishinoya’s skin, smiling faintly at the breathy chuckle it elicited from his mate.

Although his alpha was bigger, his body corded with toned muscles and instincts driven by ingrained—albeit rarely provoked—aggression, Asahi seemed more fragile than Nishinoya sometimes. He was quiet, attuned to Nishinoya’s subtle change in mood and scent, pandering to his needs with an avid yet bashful attention.

Most omegas grew apprehensive under their alphas fixated attention, but Asahi was so heart-warmingly concerned with Nishinoya’s health and comfort he felt nothing but thankful content. Soothed by the constant, protective touching of his hand to Nishinoya’s lower back or the curve of his neck, and the darkened marks of ownership on his pale neck, and Asahi’s fascination with pulling Nishinoya’s shirt up to hear their pups’s heartbeat no matter where they were.

“Did the pup wake you?” Asahi murmured against his skin, lazy and warm. He shifted in his place between the V of Nishinoya’s legs, his brawny body levered to the side as not to crush his mate.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want a drink? Something to eat? Another pillow?”

“No, I’m fine.” Nishinoya grinned, fingers threading lovingly through Asahi’s hair—and he _was_ fine, he would never be anything less than fine.

Asahi’s large thumb brushed a line over Nishinoya’s abdomen, and he shifted upwards to whisper, “We love you, pup. Your momma and I are never going to stop loving you. Protecting you.” He kissed the swell of Nishinoya’s stomach directly in the centre, just above his bellybutton. “We’re gonna take such good care of you.”

“Asahi-san,” Nishinoya whined softly, reduced to a loose-limbed overwrought mess at the sound of Asahi’s earnest vow to watch over their pup. It was his natural omega instincts, appeased by the power of Asahi’s closeness, a familiar scent and weight of intimate comfort.

His alpha glanced up, fingers still resting lightly over the side of his hip, instinctually shielding the kindled life inside Nishinoya’s stomach. His eyes shone softly, gently asking him what was wrong.

Nishinoya’s fingers tightened in Asahi’s hair, and before he knew it he was drawing him upwards, closer. Asahi’s lips were a mere whisper of contact, brisk but passionate. The omega reached outwards, arms winding around Asahi’s neck to finally close the space between them, surrounded in a sleep-heavy warmth. Asahi’s hand slid up, his arm nearly wrapping entirely around Nishinoya’s chest to pull him into his embrace.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Asahi was persistently gentle.

“ _I’m fine_.” Nishinoya rolled his eyes, fingers anchored on the muscled length of Asahi’s back, grazing the upper line of his broad shoulders.

The alpha smiled fondly, kissing Nishinoya’s forehead in a placating gesture. Nishinoya made a low noise of need in the back of his throat, straining to follow Asahi’s open lips. Indulging his omega, Asahi kissed Nishinoya with a loving slowness, unwilling to instigate any further sparks of want once he delved into the familiar wet heat of his mouth.

Tonight was tender and quiet, not loud and fervent—those moments belonged in a different time, where Nishinoya was content to simply bask in Asahi’s presence.

“Did you ever wonder if this would happen?” Nishinoya asked abruptly, before the sentence had even formed in his head.

“What?” Asahi sighed as Nishinoya’s face settled into the crook of his broad neck, hands resting on the lean muscle of his chest. “ _This?_ ” The alpha’s hand was a protective brand on his stomach.

“No, I mean—”

A beat of silence, then an inquisitive nuzzle. “Noya?”

“I meant us. Everything.”

Nishinoya could feel a taught line of tension holding Asahi’s body still. He looked up, nose bumping Asahi’s stubbled chin. Nishinoya whispered his name questioningly, suddenly worried that he’d said the wrong thing, that he’d unknowingly driven a wedge between them.

“Do yo-you not w-want—” Asahi’s speech was shaking with anxiety, more unsure than he’d sounded in a long time. He was already pulling back, fingers trembling on Nishinoya’s skin.

“Asahi, no, _no,_ ” Nishinoya rushed to clarify, holding steadfast onto his alpha.  “I didn’t mean it like that, I would never mean it like that. I want our pup more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life, I want this, I want _you_.”

Asahi’s head dipped forward, causing his hair to fall forward in thick, impenetrable waves. “But y-you said-d you…” He still refused to look at Nishinoya, but he remained close.

“I love you, Asahi. You’re my alpha. You know that.”

Once it became clear that it would take a miracle for Asahi to speak again, Nishinoya decided to make it happen on his own accord. His alpha was a man of banked desires, more likely to restrain his emotions than allow them to rule his thoughts and feelings. And sometimes he needed just a little… push.

“This is real, alpha,” Nishinoya pressed Asahi’s hand to his neck, over the bond mark. “This is something that binds us together.” He alternated Asahi’s touch to his stomach next, firmly moving into the hesitant pressure of his fingertips. “And this—our pup, _ours_ —will be a symbol of how much I love you, and how much I trust you, because I only ever would’ve wanted to have this because of you.”

Asahi’s chin tilted up, his soft gaze finally finding Nishinoya’s desperate one.

“Do you understand how much that—no, how much you mean to me?” Nishinoya asked.

The space between them was rapidly shortened as Asahi kissed Nishinoya without warning, deeply, reverent of the omega moaning weakly beneath his tremoring lips. His fingers wound into Nishinoya’s hair with a tight anguish, holding onto him in the dark. Asahi allowed more of his weight to bear down on Nishinoya than he had all night, ensuring that there was nothing left to doubt or question, their pup safely sheltered between them.

“I love you, Noya,” Asahi whispered, the confession shy and sweet.

Nishinoya grinned against his lips. “I know.”

“Do you think you’ll miss playing volleyball?”

Nishinoya shook his head vigorously before resting in the cocooned warmth of Asahi’s bare chest. “I won’t ever regret having to quit, especially when I know this will be so much better.”

And although Nishinoya would always harbour a deep, abiding love for the sport, he was already infinitely more happy than he’d been playing volleyball. He was rendered whole and complete with the knowledge that what he had with Asahi was his forever, even if he was still in high school.

Because Nishinoya remembered the years he’d spent by Asahi’s side on the court, driven by that insane energy to dive for every ball, to be the libero that his team depended on. And he knew that after Asahi had been defeated by Dateko’s Iron Wall, and he’d spent a month in imposed exile, sullenly mulling over his friend’s cowardice—he knew that it was more than simple betrayal, more than blind anger.

Asahi was the steadying constant in Nishinoya’s life he never wanted to be parted from. He was as natural as the changing of the seasons, as sturdy as the foundations of ancient stone—someone whom Nishinoya could depend on without fault. He desperately missed that, craving his closeness and mourning his loss. Only after Nishinoya had joined the team—Asahi following soon after—did he realise that all he could ever want lay in the alpha’s chest, found in the rhythmic beat of his heart.

When Nishinoya pulled Asahi’s mouth to his after practise one rainy afternoon, his mind focused on something that wasn’t volleyball for the first time—instead it was Asahi, his alpha. High on the exhilaration of Asahi perfectly spiking Nishinoya’s receive, their first kiss had been a slow blink of pleasant surprise, although it couldn’t be labelled a mistake. Afterwards, they’d both sat on the steps of the gym together, looking outwards at the storm brewing in the dark-hued clouds in awkward silence.

_“D-did you-u—” Asahi had looked helplessly down at his hands then, swallowing thickly._

_“I like you,” Nishinoya announced, like it was a completely normal thing to confess—as if his future happiness didn’t hinge entirely on Asahi’s next words._

_Asahi exhaled, his shoulders seeming to drop, turning to Nishinoya. He didn’t expect him to merely smile in reply, lopsided and shy, but warm. Assuring. Fond._

Nishinoya hadn't been prepared for Asahi to initiate their second kiss there, seated mundanely in front of the gym, the air heavy with torrential rain. Although he was better prepared for what followed—their kisses alternating from hesitant to passionate, touches lingering, fingers skating along bare skin. For loudly calling Asahi _his_ alpha in public, and proudly baring the teeth-reddened marks on his neck in public—much to Asahi’s utterly mortifying embarrassment.

What Nishinoya was woefully prepared for was the unexpected intensity of his first heat, the unrelenting, base want for Asahi to be close, to fill him inside, to breed him. He’d managed to stave off his biological needs for two days, his room pungent with the cloying yet appeasing scent of his heat, driving nearly half the neighbourhood into an early rut. But his parents had eventually surrendered and called Asahi, saying that the physical toll of Nishinoya enduring his heat alone was potentially damaging, and that he’d fare better with Asahi there.

The moment Asahi had entered Nishinoya’s room and closed the door behind him, sealing them in an empty house, it had been a blinding rush of animal instincts. He hadn’t known that Asahi’s rut had already synced with Nishinoya, triggered by the sweet, subtle scent of pre-heat he’d unknowingly omitted a few days earlier. Fortunately, they had garnered some meagre experience of penetrative sex a small number of times beforehand, but the chaotic pheromone-addled atmosphere of their conjoined heats was new ground.

It had been a blurring rush of flesh and teeth and hands, the air permeated with low growls and wanton moans. There, in the twisted mass of slick sheets, Nishinoya had never been so completely reduced to his animal omega needs, crying out as Asahi entered him. Asahi had apologised profusely for snapping his hips against Nishinoya’s afterwards, worried that he couldn’t treat him with the same level of gentle hesitancy as he usually did. But on his hands and knees, bent beneath the solid form of his alpha, anchored by the wet bite of teeth on the apex of his neck and shoulder, Nishinoya had never felt so inexplicably linked to Asahi.

It was a little softer after their first day spent together, eventually finding that comforting waypoint between ardent sex and sleepy, intimate nuzzling. Asahi still blushed and sputtered at the thoroughly ravaged sight of Nishinoya, but he remained fascinated with that bruised mark on his omega’s neck, and the way his scent lulled Nishinoya into an uncharacteristic submission. And Nishinoya still groped blindly for Asahi despite the ungodly hour, or the short time they’d spent eating or showering between bouts of frenzied lovemaking, whimpering as his alpha rocked him into a blissful oblivion.

Nishinoya had emerged from his first heat with his mate, bonded, and also pregnant.

It was clear what they’d decided to do—keep the pup, and raise a family. Together.

“I can never regret what we have,” Nishinoya admitted in the dark, turning to kiss Asahi one final time—smiling at the sleepy press of lips in reply—before burrowing into his alpha’s burly embrace. He fell asleep to the steadying weight of Asahi’s hand resting over his stomach, lulled into drowsiness by Asahi’s unspoken promise to keep them safe, always.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what happens when I have no internet connection over the Easter long weekend? _This_. And no ragrets were to be had. Not even one letter. Also, this is my first A/B/O fic!!! I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY JOINED HELL NOW.
> 
> Shameless self-promo: I have [tumblr](http://diggitydamnsebastianstan.tumblr.com//). Join me in hell too.


End file.
